


Bloody boyfriend

by Mathiiel



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Faux/prétendre relation, M/M, doux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathiiel/pseuds/Mathiiel
Summary: « Hey, je sais que ça a l’air nul et je suis vraiment désolé, mais je viens de croiser mon ex avec son nouveau petit ami et je lui ai dit que tu étais à moi. Je me rends compte que nous ne nous connaissons pas du tout, mais elle vient ici pour te rencontrer, alors s’il te plaît, joue le jeu ? »Thomas rencontre Teresa dans un bar et demande au barman, Newt, de faire semblant d’être son petit ami.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bloody boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080139) by [dreamscomeslow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamscomeslow/pseuds/dreamscomeslow). 



> Cette fic est une traduction de l'histoire "Bloody boyfriend" de dreamscomeslow. Merci à l'auteur de m'avoir autorisé de la traduire et de la partager dans une autre langue que l'anglais.  
> (Relecture de prévue).

Thomas courait comme un fou, sentant sa chemise devenir de plus en plus humide contre sa peau. Il repéra finalement le bar qu’il essayait d’atteindre depuis que la pluie avait commencé à tomber, le prenant au dépourvu étant donné que les derniers jours n’avaient jamais été aussi ensoleillés. Naïvement, il avait cru que l’été était arrivé plus tôt et avait renoncé à porter une veste. C’était clairement une erreur, pensa-t-il, sentant des gouttes sur son dos en entrant dans _Le Labyrinthe_.

Dès qu’il entrait, il sentit son corps s’échauffer. Il aimait tout de l’endroit : la musique douce qui sortait de la radio, les meubles, confortables et cosy, et les gens, pour la plupart des étudiants à la recherche d’un endroit tranquille pour lire un livre ou simplement profiter du calme, loin de l’université et des parties environnantes. Du moins, c’était ce qui se passait pour Thomas il y a cinq mois.

Il avait accepté d’aller à une fête avec sa petite amie Teresa, même s’il n’en avait pas vraiment envie, parce que Minho avait dit que ce serait la meilleure de l’année, puis il l’avait dit à chaque fois. Après quelques heures, Teresa et lui avaient commencé à se disputer au sujet d’Aris, un gars qui venait d’arriver à l’université. Apparemment, Teresa croyait que Thomas ne lui accordait pas assez d’attention, sinon il aurait remarqué comment Aris la draguait et aurait fait quelque chose à ce sujet. La vérité était que Thomas avait remarqué, mais qu’il n’avait rien dit parce que d’abord, elle ne semblait pas s’en soucier, et deuxièmement, il espérait qu’elle le lâcherait pour Aris avant qu’il n’ait eu le courage de le faire. À l’époque, les choses n’allaient pas bien entre eux et il songeait à mettre fin à leur relation depuis un certain temps lorsque cet argument se produisit.

Mais, comme toujours, il avait choisi d’être un lâche et de s’enfuir au lieu de lui dire qu’ils étaient meilleurs en tant qu’amis. C’était à ce moment-là qu’il avait trouvé _Le Labyrinthe_ , le seul endroit encore lumineux au milieu de la nuit noire. Il était environ 13 heures, il était épuisé et ne pouvait pas retourner dans sa chambre parce qu’il avait promis à son colocataire Minho qu’il lui laisserait un peu d’intimité. Il voulait juste se soûler et oublier à quel point il était nul, mais c’était sans compter sur Alby, le propriétaire du bar qui n’hésitait pas à le raisonner. Grâce à lui, il avait finalement eu le courage de rompre avec Teresa … trois mois plus tard.

 Thomas marchait vers la salle de bain pour sécher ses cheveux et ses vêtements du mieux qu’il pouvait quand il vit Teresa en sortir. Pendant un moment, il se demandait s’il avait le temps de se retourner et de courir à l’extérieur du bar avant qu’elle ne puisse le voir, mais le petit sourire amer qu’elle lui lança lui fit abandonner l’idée. Avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle s’exclama, « Thomas, quelle surprise ! Ça fait longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas vu. » Il essaya de ne pas réfléchir à cela puisqu’ils savaient tous les deux qu’il l’avait évitée.

« Ouais, j’ai été très occupé avec les examens à venir et Minho veut que nous restions en forme, alors nous n’allons plus vraiment aux fêtes. » Mentit-il en espérant qu’elle ferait simplement un signe de la tête et qu’elle s’en aille. Mais elle n’aurait pas été Teresa si elle l’avait fait.

« Oh, vraiment ? Je suis sûr que nous l’avons croisé à la fête de Ben », répondit-elle avec un sourire mauvais et il ne pouvait pas croire qu’il avait été si stupide. Minho lui avait envoyé un texto à propos d’une fête il y a une heure, alors qu’il quittait la bibliothèque, juste avant de rencontrer son amie Brenda.

« Quoi qu’il en soit, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-elle, et avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, elle continua, « Brenda nous a dit qu’elle avait obtenu un emploi ici il y a quelques semaines. Elle a dit que c’était un bel endroit, alors Aris et mois avons décidé de voir par nous-mêmes. »

Thomas fronça les sourcils quand il entendit cela parce que c’était lui qui avait dit à Brenda qu’ils avaient besoin de quelqu’un et pourtant, elle avait dit à son ex de passer avec son nouveau petit ami. Il ne se souciait pas vraiment de savoir si Aris et Teresa sorte ensemble, mais il n’était pas heureux qu’ils le fassent ici. C’était devenu son endroit sûr et maintenant, il pouvait rencontrer son ex, qu’il évitait soigneusement à l’université, à tout moment.

« On sort ensemble maintenant. » Clarifia Teresa, attirant de nouveau son attention sur elle.

« Oh, cool. » Répondit-il et honnêtement, pourrait-il être plus maladroit ?

« Est-ce que Brenda t’a aussi parlé de cet endroit ? » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau et Thomas ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire qu’il était ici à cause de la météo. Même si cela ne le dérangeait pas qu’elle sorte avec quelqu’un, il savait qu’elle se sentirait victorieuse s’il lui faisait savoir que sa vie était ennuyeuse et qui rien ne s’était passé depuis qu’ _il_ avait rompu avec elle.

« Euh, non. » Il s’éclaircit la gorge en regardant autour du bar. Au bar, un groupe de gars riait et buvait joyeusement, et pas si loin, il reconnaissait deux filles de l’université qu’il voyait parfois. Elles se disputaient violemment, mais s’arrêtèrent immédiatement lorsque Gally s’approcha avec leurs boissons. Thomas détourna le regard lorsqu’il entendit un léger rire venant du comptoir. Une jeune femme aux cheveux longs, blonds et à la peau très pâle riait avec le barman qui avait apparemment raconté quelque chose de drôle.

Le grand homme rayonnait en lui faisant boire un verre, son t-shirt semblait trop serré pour ses bras musclés et ses cheveux blonds contrastant fortement avec la couleur sombre. À ce moment, il paraissait être le plus gentil des hommes sur terre et c’était peut-être pour cela que Thomas répondit, indiquant le barman et sans réfléchir. « En fait, je suis venu chercher mon petit ami. »

Teresa fit preuve de confusion en répondant, « Je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec quelqu’un. » Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement avant de proclamer, « J’aimerais bien le rencontrer ! Laisse-moi juste prendre mes affaires et dire à Aris que j’arrive tout de suite. »

Et avec cela, elle marcha vers sa table et Aris leva un sourcil interrogateur. Thomas était étonné, et Gally dut lui demander s’il allait boire un verre ou rester au milieu du bar pour le ramener sur terre. Sans se donner la peine de répondre, il s’approcha rapidement du bar, passant près de Gally, presque au trot.

Quand il vit Thomas venir à lui, le blond se détourna de la jeune fille, qui sirotait son verre, et lui fit un sourire de bienvenue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais avant qu’un mot puisse sortir de sa bouche, Thomas parlait déjà.

« Hey, je sais que ça a l’air nul et je suis vraiment désolé, mais je viens de croiser mon ex avec son nouveau petit ami et je lui ai dit que tu sortais avec moi. Je me rends compte que nous ne nous connaissons pas du tout, mais elle vient ici pour te rencontrer, alors s’il te plaît, joue le jeu ? »

Thomas comprit à quel point il devait paraître pathétique dès qu’il entendit ses propres mots, suivis d’un petit rire de la fille. Il était sur le point de s’excuser et de partir aussi vite qu’il pouvait pour ne jamais revenir, mais il sentit une présence derrière lui, le faisant se retourner. _Elle a tout entendu ?_ Si elle l’avait fait, elle choisit de ne pas le montrer et se présenta à la place.

« Comme Thomas ne semble pas pressé à nous présenter, je suis Teresa et voici Aris », annonça-t-elle, la main tendue. L’homme trempé soupira, sur le point de reconnaître qu’il mentait quand, à sa grande surprise, il vit une main sortir de derrière le bar pour serrer celle de Teresa.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis Newt, le petit ami de Tommy. » Déclara le barman avec un sourire. Il avait une voix agréable et ensorcelante qui communiquait son amusement. Thomas ne pouvait pas le croire, _était-il vraiment en train de le faire_  ? Comme ça, il l’avait fait même s’il était un étranger. _Mais pourquoi ?_ Trop effrayé, il n’osait pas le regarder.

La femme à côté d’eux avait fini sa boisson alors elle saisit son sac, mettant de l’argent sur le comptoir avant de dire au revoir avec un geste vague et un clin d’œil à Newt, et partit. « Au revoir, Sonya. Dites bonjour à Harriet de ma part », répondit le blond avec un sourire sur son visage, encaissant l’argent.

« Alors, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés avec Tom ? Je ne t’ai jamais vu à l’université ni à aucune fête. Et Brenda n’a jamais parlé d’un type chaud qui travaille avec elle et qui sort avec Tom. » Teresa reprit la conversation, assise sur un tabouret vide. _Pourquoi était-elle assise ?_ Thomas s’attendait seulement à ce qu’elle fasse une petite conversation et parte. Après tout, elle semblait sur le point de partir quand il était arrivé. Mais il se rendit compte qu’elle avait raison, il n’avait jamais remarqué Newt, pas même au bar.

« Probablement parce que je reviens d’un voyage il y a quelques semaines et que je n’ai jamais eu la chance de rencontrer cette Brenda. Mais j’ai rencontré Tommy ici, il n’y a pas si longtemps », répondit-il simplement et Thomas se demanda combien de fois, il avait faire cela, prétendant être le petit ami de quelqu’un.

« Dites-m’en plus ! Comment et quand cela s’est-il passé exactement ? » Demanda Teresa, Aris et elle les regardaient avec impatience et Thomas spéculait s’ils savaient qu’ils mentaient et attendaient qu’ils l’avouent.

Même ainsi, il n’y avait plus de retour en arrière, il ne pouvait pas reculer alors que ce type qu’il ne connaissait même pas, Newt, venait de mentir pour lui. Il devait aller jusqu’au bout et voir ce qui se passe ; s’ils allaient croire ou non.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés ici il y a deux semaines. Je voulais étudier assez loin de l’université parce qu’il y avait cette énorme fête et je n’arrivais pas à me concentrer, alors je suis venu ici », commença-t-il, se souvenant comment Minho avait voulu qu’il aille vraiment à la fête parce que ce serait _la meilleure de l’année_. Il avait essayé de le convaincre pendant des jours à venir, mais Thomas n’avait aucun désir d’accepter alors il était parti pendant que son ami était dans la salle de bain. S’il arrangeait la vérité, Teresa n’aurait peut-être pas remarqué qu’il mentait. « Comme il n’y avait presque personne dans le bar, j’ai fini par parler avec Newt et quand il avait terminé, j’étais toujours là donc je lui ai demandé un rendez-vous. Et nous sortons ensemble depuis lors », ajouta-t-il, espérant que ce serait suffisant pour elle. Heureusement, son regard suspicieux céda la place à un sourire satisfait.

« C’est trop mignon. Je suis heureuse pour toi, Tom, je veux dire que tu as pu trouver quelqu’un après la rupture », affirma-t-il et il la crut presque. Il se demandait si elle avait dit à Aris qu’elle était celle qui avait rompu avec lui, non l’inverse, et il était sur le point de corriger cela quand il remarqua qu’elle semblait enfin prête à partir. Elle était debout, son sac à main sur son bras et il pensait que c’était la fin de cette mascarade. Il pourrait s’excuser auprès du blond et partir, peu après Teresa et Aris, sans s’embarrasser davantage.

« Nous allons vous laisser seuls maintenant, nous ne voulons pas nous imposer. On peut avoir deux bières ? » Teresa demanda à Newt et il dut avoir le même regard incompréhensible que Thomas parce qu’Aris expliqua, « Il pleut encore des cordes dehors et nous n’avons pas de parapluie, alors nous préférons attendre un peu avant de retourner à l’université. »

Thomas envisagea sérieusement de se fracasser la tête dans le comptoir lorsqu’il entendit cela. Il souhaitait presque qu’ils s’attardent maintenant parce qu’ils n’allaient pas quitter le bar, à quoi cela servait-il ? Thomas devait aussi rester devant le barman, faisant semblant d’être un petit ami en attente parce qu’il savait que le couple examinerait chacun de ses mouvements. Cette situation semblait n’avoir aucune issue.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda une voix calme, forçant Thomas à revenir à la réalité. Le brun réalisa que le groupe était parti, et Teresa et Aris étaient retournés à leur table, le laissant seul avec le blond qui, il le remarquait maintenant, sonnant Anglais.

« Tu dois être en train de geler. J’ai un haut propre dans le cas où quelqu’un me vomit dessus, laisse-moi te l’apporter. »

Thomas se sentit rougir en voyant Newt aller dans une autre pièce où il n’était jamais allé, probablement le vestiaire, pour lui trouver un t-shirt sec. _Ce mec était-il un ange du paradis ? Comment quelqu’un pouvait-il être si gentil avec quelqu’un qui l’avait mis dans une situation aussi embarrassante ?_

« Arrête de trop réfléchir et va te changer, la salle de bain est juste là. » Ordonna Newt quand il revint peu de temps après, désignant les toilettes.

« Ouais, je sais. » Murmura Thomas, prenant le tee-shirt noir dans ses mains. « Merci. »

Quand il revint, il se sentit mieux et plus chaud. Ses dents ne claquaient plus avec le froid et tout cela grâce au haut étonnamment chaud qu’il avait enfilé. Il n’était pas exactement adapté à son corps, mais il n’était pas trop lâche non plus, et le tissu était étonnamment doux contre sa peau.

Thomas retournait à Newt quand il remarqua qu’une des filles avait disparu pendant que l’autre payait. Pourtant, Teresa et Aris étaient encore à leur table en train de discuter tout en jetant un coup d’œil au barman.

« Ça n’a pas l’air si mal », déclara Newt avec un sourire sincère sur son visage et les joues de Thomas rougirent à nouveau.

« Écoute, je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolé de t’avoir entraîné là-dedans. Honnêtement, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu m’aides, mais tu l’as fait et je t’en suis très reconnaissant. Si tu veux t’arrêter, je comprends tout à fait et nous le ferons tout de suite, tu as déjà été trop gentil avec moi. » S’écria Thomas à voix basse, à la seconde où il atteignit le comptoir.

« C’est bon, ça ne me dérange pas. En fait, c’est assez amusant et ce n’était pas comme si j’avais autre chose à faire », le rassura le blond. Avec un regard inquiet, il continua. « Maintenant, assois-toi avant qu’ils ne se méfient, nous ne voulons pas tout gâcher maintenant, n’est-ce pas ? »

Thomas accepta et obéit, avant de demander ce qu’il voulait savoir depuis un certain temps déjà. « As-tu déjà fait ça, avant ? Je veux dire, faire semblant d’être le petit ami de quelqu’un », dit-il, même si le blond avait compris et secouait déjà la tête.

« On me l’a demandé, mais je n’ai jamais dit oui. »

« Pourquoi l’as-tu fait ce soir ? » Interrogea le garçon.

« Tu ne m’as pas vraiment laissé le temps de dire non », dit l’Anglais en riait légèrement. « J’aurais probablement accepté de toute façon, tu semblais désespéré. »

« C’est si mauvais, hein ? » Demanda Thomas, se sentant gêné que le blond l’ait aidé parce qu’il était pitoyable.

« Je sais ce que c’est, cette petite compétition entre deux ex lorsqu’ils se retrouvent après la rupture. Tout le monde finit par passer par là. C’est comme si tu avais quelque chose à prouver à l’autre, même si ce n’est pas le cas. » Newt haussa les épaules. « Aussi, être complètement trempé n’a pas vraiment aimé ton cas. »

Le garçon acquiesça simplement parce qu’il ne pouvait pas être plus d’accord et c’était la seule raison pour laquelle il détestait rencontrer ses ex, surtout quand il était celui qui avait rompu.

À ce moment, Gally s’approcha avec un plateau rempli de verres vides et ignora Thomas, s’adressant à son collègue. « Je rentre chez moi, peux-tu fermer le bar tout seul ? »

« Ouais, ne t’inquiète pas. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de monde de toute façon. » Newt répondit et Gally hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans ce que Thomas avait identifié comme étant le vestiaire, pour sortir quelques minutes plus tard changé et portant un sac. Il fit un autre signe de tête au barman avant de se diriger vers la porte et de partir.

Thomas profita de l’occasion pour jeter un coup d’œil à son téléphone. Il indiquait six nouveaux messages de Minho. Le garçon soupira, mais ouvrit les messages. Le premier avait été envoyé juste après celui que Thomas avait déjà vu, déclarant qu’il y avait une fête organisée par Ben.

**21h06**

**Quand penses-tu pouvoir être ici ?**

Thomas lu les textes suivants en s’attendant à ce que Minho lui crie dessus parce qu’il n’avait pas répondu et il avait raison.

**21h21**

**La bibliothèque est maintenant fermée et tu as eu le temps de passer au dortoir pour déposer tes affaires. Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?**

**21h27**

**Thomas ! Ne m’ignore pas !**

**21h46**

**Je viens de tomber sur Teresa ! Ce n’était PAS agréable ! Si tu dors, tu peux être sûr que je viens te réveiller !**

**22h08**

**Teresa est partie depuis un certain temps déjà, je ne pense pas qu’elle revienne, alors tu peux arrêter de te cacher !**

**22h39**

**Mec, où es-tu ?**

Thomas sentit un sourire se répandre sur son visage parce qu’il savait que Minho détestait Teresa et que le fait d’avoir à lui parler seul avait dû être une énorme épreuve. Prenant conscience de l’heure tardive, il était maintenant 23h13, il envoya rapidement un texto à son meilleur ami.

**Ne t’inquiète pas, maman, je vais bien. :p**

La réponse vint immédiatement.

**23h14**

**Tu es à la fête ?**

Thomas secoua la tête, son meilleur ami venait d’apprendre qu’il n’était pas mort ou retenu prisonnier par un psychotique et il parlait déjà de la fête.

**Non, je ne viens pas**

**23h18**

**T’as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour ça !**

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre avant de taper.

**J’ai un rencard**

Il n’avait pas le temps de tout expliquer à Minho et après tout, il était censé être avec son petit ami. Il savait que ce serait suffisant pour le garçon et un clin d’œil comme réponse fut tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le confirmer. Il roula les yeux sur l’émoticône, remettant son téléphone dans sa poche, et regarda Newt qui lui tendait une bière.

Il ne pouvait pas nier que le gars était attirant et qu’il ne verrait pas d’inconvénient à sortir avec lui pour du vrai. Thomas se gifla intérieurement à la pensée. Chaque fois qu’il interagissait avec Minho, il finissait par penser comme lui. C’était comme si le garçon asiatique était dans sa tête et il n’aimait pas ça.

« Désolé, mon ami ne peut pas vivre sans moi. » S’excusa-t-il. « Tu as dit que tu revenais d’un voyage, je peux te demander où tu étais ? » Comme ils étaient apparemment coincés dans le bar, parler semblait être la seule solution pour passer le temps.

« Je suis retourné en Angleterre pendant quelques mois pour être proche de ma famille. Qu’en est-il de toi ? Tu sembles être un client régulier, mais je ne t’ai jamais vu ici avant. » Newt répondit de manière évasive. Thomas fronça les sourcils, mais n’insista pas.

« Je n’ai découvert le bar que récemment et je dois admettre qu’il semble être un endroit agréable pour travailler. Je regrette presque d’avoir parlé à mon ami du travail ici, mais je suis probablement trop maladroit pour être entouré de tant de bouteilles fragiles. »

« C’est bien, je ne peux pas te dire à quel point, je suis heureux d’être de retour. J’avais peur d’avoir été absent trop longtemps pour retrouver mon emploi, mais je peux toujours compter sur Alby. »

« Ouais, c’est un mec génial. » Thomas ne savait pas quoi ajouter, alors il but sa bière en silence, profitant de la boisson qui lui coulait dans la gorge. Pendant un moment, il crut voir Newt le regarder, mais quand il le fixa, le blond avait détourné les yeux de lui.

« Désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment un petit ami convaincant. » Newt ricana après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à Teresa et Aris. « Je ne pense pas qu’ils nous croient en couple. »

« Alors, on devrait faire quelque chose à ce sujet. »

Newt ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il s’arrêta quand il sentit une main douce sous son menton, ce qui le poussa à regarder Thomas. Ses yeux s’agrandirent quand il remarqua la façon dont les yeux du brun s’attardaient sur ses lèvres. Peut-être que le gars se saoulait facilement, après tout, son regard était vraiment brillant même s’il n’avait pas encore fini sa bière. Le barman, cependant, n’était certainement pas saoul quand il décida de se pencher pour écraser ses lèvres contre celles de Thomas. Et alors ? Il aidait simplement le garçon à persuader ses amis qu’il sortait avec lui ; bien qu’au fond, Newt savait qu’il se mentait à lui-même.

Thomas était tellement surpris qu’il ne recula pas tout de suite, non pas qu’il le voulait. Les lèvres de Newt étaient lisses contre les siennes et il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps rayonner de son visage et de sa poitrine. C’était comme si le blond l’entourait partout, mais n’était jamais assez proche. Il lâcha un petit gémissement entre ses lèvres lorsque la main de Newt saisit son cou, le rapprochant et approfondissant le baiser qui était étonnamment doux, compte tenu de la force au début.

Newt fut le premier à rompre le contact pour reprendre son souffle et Thomas se rendit compte qu’il était lui-même essoufflé. La main du blond toujours sur son cou, leurs yeux fermés et leurs fronts reposant l’un contre l’autre, ils entendirent une porte se refermer. Thomas sentit une pression lente à l’arrière de son cou et pensant que Newt était en train d’initier un autre baiser, il ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres par anticipation. Pourtant, à sa désagréable surprise, le toucher disparut et il perçut Newt qui s’éloignait. En sentant le tee-shirt du barman glisser entre ses doigts, il comprit qu’il l’avait saisi pendant le baiser pour le rapprocher.

Newt fixa Thomas en ouvrant les yeux qui n’avaient jamais semblé aussi étincelants. Effrayé par sa réaction, il décida de dire la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit avant même que le brun puisse envisager de parler.

« Vu qu’ils sont partis, je pense qu’ils ont été convaincus. C’était une sacrée bonne idée. »

« Quoi ? » Était la seule chose à laquelle Thomas pouvait répondre. Il était extrêmement confus et un peu blessé aussi. C’était pour corroborer leur mensonge ? _Pensait-il que c’était ce que je voulais ?_

« Je devrais prendre leurs bières, mais ne t’inquiète pas, la tienne est gratuite. » Répondit Newt en se dirigeant vers la table de Teresa et Aris. Il faisait clairement comprendre à Thomas qu’il pouvait et devait partir maintenant.

« Attends ! »

L’Anglais leva un sourcil surpris avant de se retourner pour faire face à Thomas. Le garçon avait l’air nerveux et incertain, mais il demanda quand même. « Tu dînerais avec moi une fois ? »

Newt jeta un coup d’œil attentif à Thomas pour détecter toute trace d’humour, mais le garçon semblait authentique et aussi peu sûr de lui avec sa main grattant son cou et ses lèvres mâchouillées. Avait-il des remords de l’avoir mis dans cette situation de faux-copain ? Newt se demandait si Thomas essayait de compenser pour la soirée ou s’il voulait simplement passer du temps avec lui. Comme il ne pouvait pas choisir, il pensa à ce qu’Alby disait chaque fois qu’il refusait de sortir, ce qu’il faisait beaucoup, et décida de suivre son conseil : "Dis toujours oui, il n’est jamais trop tard pour reculer."

Newt ne le regrettait pas quand il réalisa que Thomas était sincère. Au moment où la réponse arriva, son regard anxieux fit place à un sourire radieux et le blond comprit qu’il ne reculerait jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rien à voir avec le chapitre, mais ... VIVE LA BELGIQUE ! Je me dois de souligner que c'est un vrai exploit de battre le Brésil et c'est fait. (Désolé, mais la petite belge que je suis a besoin d'exprimer sa joie.)
> 
> Maintenant, voici le second chapitre !

« Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé. » Thomas gloussa, pas du tout convaincant dans ses excuses.

Newt sourit affectueusement à la vue du gars qui ne semblait pas capable d’arrêter de rire. Alors qu’il léchait la glace qui restait sur le coin de sa bouche, il sourit. « Tu es un abruti, tu sais ça ? »

Thomas fit de son mieux pour être à nouveaux sérieux, mais un petit rire s’échappa de ses lèvres alors qu’il s’excusait une fois de plus. « Ouais, je suis désolé. Mais tu es vraiment trop mignon en ce moment. »

Newt sentit ses joues rougir devant le compliment, mais, embarrassé, il détourna le regard et répondit vivement. « Peux-tu me dire où c’est, pour que je puisse l’enlever ? »

« Laisse-moi faire. » Thomas éclata de rire avant d’ajouter. « Il y en a partout ! »

« La faute à qui ? » Remarqua Newt. « C’est toi qui n’as pas pu mettre la cuillère dans ma bouche, mais sur tout mon visage. » Le blond était sur le point de continuer sa remontrance même s’il n’était pas vraiment en colère – il devait juste dire quelque chose, sinon il fondrait sous le regard affectueux de Thomas – quand il remarqua à quel point le brun était proche. Newt s’immobilisa alors qu’il sentait une main chaude sur son visage pour que l’autre puisse essuyer la crème glacée de ses joues.

Thomas était si proche de lui, il pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage. Mal à l’aise, Newt s’agita un peu sous le toucher de l’autre garçon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si mal à l’aise alors qu’ils avaient déjà partagé un baiser passionné. À ce moment-là, ils étaient de parfaits inconnus et maintenant, bien sûr, ils ne savaient pas tout sur la vie de l’autre, mais ils avaient appris à se connaître un peu plus au cours des dernières heures.

C’était peut-être le fait que Newt était dans sa zone de confort la première fois. Ou peut-être, c’était précisément le fait qu’il ne savait rien sur Thomas, à part qu’il cherchait un moyen de rendre son ex jalouse. Derrière le bar, Newt se sentait toujours plus confiant, comme s’il formait une ligne imaginaire, le protégeant du reste du monde. Mais maintenant, dans le parc avec Thomas, mangeant de la glace par un après-midi ensoleillé, il se sentait vulnérable. Thomas était tellement mieux qu’il n’aurait jamais pu l’imaginer et Newt commençait à craindre de tomber amoureux de ce gars.

« Voilà, c’est parfait. » Déclara Thomas en reculant un peu pour regarder le visage de Newt. Il le regardait fièrement comme s’il venait d’accomplir une tâche particulièrement ardue. Apparemment, il n’avait pas remarqué la rêverie de Newt, et quand il rencontra les yeux du blond, son sourire s’élargit.

Newt lui rendit son sourire, repoussant ses pensées pour profiter du temps présent. Mais alors qu’il baissait son regard pour regarder son pot de glace vide, une inquiétude l’assaillit. Après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à son téléphone, il soupira et avant de pouvoir regarder Thomas, il entendit. « C’est déjà l’heure, non ? »

« Oui, je dois aller travailler. Je suis désolé que ce ne soit pas exactement ce que tu avais en tête, manger de la glace dans un parc comme les adolescents n’est certainement pas ce que tu as dû imaginer … »

« Tu plaisantes ? C’était génial ! Pour moi, au moins … », Thomas s’exclama joyeusement malgré ses yeux remplis d’inquiétude et une question tacite.

« J’ai pensé pareil. » Avec un sourire, Newt vit le visage de Thomas illuminé de joie et il reconnut une fois de plus que le brun était magnifique. Associé à sa personnalité étonnante, Thomas avait été doté d’un corps incroyable dont il prenait bien soin en courant régulièrement, selon ce qu’il avait dit. Newt réalisa que s’il devait tomber amoureux de quelqu’un, ce serait Thomas. Mais cela signifiait aussi prendre le risque d’avoir le cœur brisé à tout moment , ce qu’il avait soigneusement évité au cours des dernières années.

Cependant, pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, Newt pensait que cela en valait la peine.

« Veux-tu avoir un vrai rendez-vous vendredi ? Un vrai dîner chez moi, je ne suis pas en service de nuit ce soir. »

Tandis que Thomas hochait la tête vigoureusement, Newt se sentit assez courageux pour laisser un baiser sur la joue de l’autre garçon avant de se rendre à son travail.

°ºð

Pourquoi avait-il dû demander ça ? Était-il complètement stupide ? Maintenant, Newt était dans son appartement, portant un jean qu’il devait laver la veille et une très vieille chemise qu’il ne portait que chez lui. Franchement, il scanna son placard à la recherche de vêtements décents à porter – Thomas devrait bientôt être là – mais avant qu’il ne puisse attraper une belle chemise qu’il avait complètement oubliée, il entendit l’alarme incendie se déclencher dans la cuisine.

« Non, non, non ! » Lorsque Newt arriva dans le salon, il vit une fumée sombre qui semblait sortir du four, envahissant l’appartement. Traversant rapidement le salon, il atteignit la cuisine, s’empressa d’arrêter le four, et de faire sortir le poulet qui avait l’air terrible. Toussant, mais surtout jurant, Newt ouvrit la fenêtre lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ce qui le rendit encore plus maudit.

« J’arrive ! » Le soi-disant cuisiner cria avant de regarder autour de lui, désespéré. Rien, absolument rien, n’était prêt pour le dîner qu’il avait promis et Thomas n’était même pas en avance ! Newt aurait dû le prévoir, il ne cuisinait presque jamais, préférant commander de la nourriture ou laisser à son colocataire Alby de le faire. Quand il cuisinait, c’était pour mettre les aliments préparés aux micro-ondes. Par conséquent, il n’aurait pas dû essayer de cuisiner quelque chose d’aussi compliqué qu’un poulet pour son rendez-vous parce qu’il ne pouvait qu’aboutir à un désastre, comme l’odeur de brûlé le prouvait.

Découragé, Newt ouvrit la porte pour faire face à un Thomas radieux avec un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. Le garçon était habillé de façon décontractée, mais il était quand même magnifique. _La question était, quand est-ce qu’il n’avait pas l’air si sexy ?_ Newt se souvint que même lorsque Thomas était complètement trempé la première fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, le blond avait déjà pensé qu’il avait un certain attrait.

« Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, j’aimerais te rappeler que tu m’as utilisé pour te venger de ta petite amie alors que nous ne nous connaissions même pas. Je pense que je mérite le droit de faire des erreurs. » Thomas fronça les sourcils à la déclaration, mais semblait comprendre après avoir jeté un coup d’œil par-dessus l’épaule de Newt.

« J’ai apporté une bouteille de vin ! » S’exclama le brunet en agitant triomphalement le flacon, sa bonne humeur intacte.

Newt secoua la tête devant le ton content. « Es-tu toujours aussi heureux ? Nous n’avons rien à manger et il est déjà 21h. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je meurs de faim ! »

« Je suis sûr que ce n’est pas si mal ! Tu me laisses entrer ou je reste ici ? »

« Désolé, entre. » Répondit Newt en cédant la place à Thomas.

Faisant comme chez lui, Thomas se dirigea tout de suite vers la cuisine et après avoir mis la bouteille qu’il avait apportée sur la table, il jeta un coup d’œil au poulet. Après avoir fouillé les tiroirs, il sortit un couteau et une fourchette à découper – Newt ne savait même pas qu’ils en avaient une – et, avec des gestes précis, il commença à couper la viande.

« Tu vois, c’est seulement un peu brûlé à l’extérieur, mais c’est parfaitement mangeable. » S’exclama Thomas avec joie. Alors qu’il se retournait pour regarder Newt, il fronça les sourcils avant d’ajouter. « Tu sais qui n’a pas l’air si bien à l’extérieur non plus ? »

Jetant son regard vers sa chemise, Newt gloussa légèrement. Il devait avoir l’air absolument terrible.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » Demanda Thomas, indiquant la chemise trouée de Newt.

« J’étais à une fête et ça s’est un peu déchaîné. Quelqu’un fumait trop près de l’alcool et a déclenché un incendie. Ma chemise a pris feu, mais une âme bienveillante a pu nous sauver, elle et moi en même temps. J’adorais ce haut et je ne pouvais pas décider de le jeter. » Newt haussa les épaules, se souvenant de l’histoire qui s’était produite il y a presque deux ans. « Bref, j’avais prévu de me changer, mais tu as sonné à la porte en même temps. »

« Dommage que je ne sois pas arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, j’aurai eu l’occasion de te voir torse nu. » Thomas déclara avec un clin d’œil, faisant rougir Newt légèrement. Le blond pensait que ça devenait une mauvaise habitude.

« Ouais, donc, je vais me changer. Je reviens tout de suite … ou pas, ça dépend si je trouve quelque chose à porter. » Dit Newt, se dirigeant vers sa chambre à coucher, se demandant si c’était une bonne idée de laisser un étranger dans son salon – Alby dirait que ce n’était pas le cas – quand Thomas le retint.

« J’ai ta chemise si tu n’as rien dans ton placard … je l’ai lavée. » Plaisanta Thomas, donnant le haut noir que Newt lui avait prêté dans _Le Labyrinthe_.

Après l’avoir remercié et pris la chemise, Newt se demanda s’il devait aller se changer dans sa chambre, mais comme Thomas était retourné à la cuisine, il enleva rapidement son vieux haut. Alors qu’il mettait son haut noir du bar, il entendit un cri.

« Oh, wow ! Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu te changeais ici. » S’exclama Thomas en détournant le regard du garçon maintenant vêtu. Newt eut un sourire suffisant quand il vit comment les joues de l’autre garçon avaient rougi en quelques secondes.

« Je suppose que tu m’as vu torse nu après tout. » Newt se mit à rire.

« Ouais, désolé, je voulais juste jeter un coup d’œil à ton appartement. C’est plutôt cool. »

Newt était d’accord avec un signe de tête. « Je le partage avec Alby depuis trois ans. »

« Travaille-t-il ce soir ? » Demanda Thomas, errant dans le salon, regardant attentivement tout.

« Oui, jusqu’à la fermeture. » Newt répondit distraitement pendant qu’il préparait leurs assiettes, en pensant à enlever le poulet trop cuit et à mettre quelques légumes qui n’étaient pas brûlés complètement. Il grimaça à la vue des assiettes, il n’y avait presque plus rien à manger et cela n’avait pas l’air très bon. Extrêmement concentré sur sa tâche, Newt sursauta quand il entendit le cri de joie de Thomas.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu les aies ! Enfin, quelqu’un qui me comprend ! »

Confus, Newt se retourna pour découvrir Thomas qui brandit les DVD Star Wars, un grand sourire sur son visage. Avant que Newt ne puisse parler, il continua avec véhémence.

« Aucun de mes amis ne l’a regardé, même si j’en parle constamment ! Je veux dire, comment peuvent-ils vivre sans avoir vu Star Wars au moins une fois dans leur vie ? Je sais, n’est-ce pas ? Ils ne peuvent pas ! »

Amusé par la passion de Thomas, Newt se gratta la nuque avant d’annoncer.

« En fait, je ne les ai jamais vus non plus … Ça appartient à Alby. »

« Oh. »

« Ouais. »

Il y eut un silence gênant pendant une minute avant que Thomas ne parle à nouveau, comme s’il cherchait la bonne chose à dire pour le sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

« Eh bien, il n’est jamais trop tard pour les regarder, non ? On pourrait le faire ensemble, ça ne me dérange pas de les regarder encore une fois. »

Newt laissa échapper un petit rire quand il vit à quel point Thomas était rouge, mais il se sentit rougir aussi aux mots de Thomas. _Il pense déjà à me revoir_ , pensa Newt et, pour une raison quelconque, cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Après avoir éclairci sa voix, le blond changea de sujet pour éviter d’avoir à rester dans ce moment étrange.

« Oui, bien sûr. Veux-tu manger maintenant ou … ? Je sais que ça a l’air terriblement horrible, mais – »

« Je meurs de faim ! » Intervint Thomas, applaudissant d’excitation. Il prit l’une des assiettes des mains de Newt pour la poser sur la table, puis s’assit alors que Newt faisait la même chose sur le côté opposé de la table.

Après quelques minutes de silence tout en mangeant, Thomas remarqua. « En fait, c’est plutôt bon. Je suis sûr que s’il n’avait pas brûlé, ça aurait été excellent ! »

Newt considéra le brun pendant un certain temps et, ne détectant aucune trace d’humour dans les mots du gars, il sourit en retour. « Je n’en serais pas si sûr, mais je suis content que ce ne soit pas un désastre complet. »

« Crois-moi, j’ai goûté des choses terribles et ce dîner n’en est pas proche. » Thomas réfléchit un moment et puis, il avoua. « En fait, j’ai cuisiné ces choses. Je suis un mauvais cuisinier. »

Newt se moqua de la grimace de Thomas, se souvenant probablement du goût de ces horribles plats. « Vraiment ? J’aurais pensé que tu étais brillant en cuisine, vu que tu avais l’air d’un expert avec le poulet tout à l’heure. »

« Ma mère m’a appris des choses, mais à part ça, je ne connais rien à la cuisine. Je n’ai jamais vraiment pris le temps d’apprendre à bien cuisiner depuis que j’ai quitté la maison, je suppose. Minho et moi, on commande à manger ou on va manger à la cafétéria. » Expliqua Thomas, l’air pensif. Newt se souvint que Thomas lui avait parlé de Minho lors de leur "rendez-vous" précédent, lui disant qu’il était son colocataire et meilleur ami alors qu’il n’était pas complètement idiot. Le blond était impatient de le rencontrer depuis lors, et apparemment, c’était aussi le cas de Minho. Le garçon ne comprenait pas comment il n’avait pas encore rencontré le mystérieux petit ami de son meilleur ami.

« On devrait prendre des cours de cuisine ! Je sais que si j’y vais seul, je serai inattentif, mais je suis sûr que je t’écouterai si tu es avec moi. » Thomas s’exclama soudainement, ramenant Thomas à la réalité en un rien de temps. Newt n’eut pas le temps de comprendre ce que l’autre gars venait de dire, Thomas parlait déjà d’autres choses comme s’il parlait tout seul. « Alors, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés avec Alby ? »

Thomas remarqua immédiatement que le blond s’était raidi, l’air mal à l’aise.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te contrarier ou quoi que ce soir, j’ai juste pensé … Peu importe, tu n’as pas à répondre. »

Newt parut surpris et, en secouant la tête, il répondit. « C’est bon, Tommy. Je n’ai pas l’habitude d’en parler. Mais je pense que c’est mieux si tu l’apprends de moi, maintenant. »

« Oh mon Dieu, qu’est-ce que c’est ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés en prison ? » Thomas bégaya et, pendant une seconde, Newt se demanda s’il était sérieux. Le brun le réalise car il ajouta rapidement. « Cela aurait du sens, deux copains de prison qui fondent un bar après être sortis de prison. »

« Non, ce n’est pas ça. » Dit Newt avec un petit sourire avant de redevenir sombre. « Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un groupe de soutien il y a quatre ans. Je ne pense pas que je devrai te dire pourquoi il était là, mais je suis allé à ce groupe parce que je souffrais de dépression. Et c’est encore le cas. »

Il y eut un silence et quand Newt leva les yeux, il ne vit aucune pitié ou compassion sur le visage de Thomas, mais de la compréhension et, étonnamment, de la curiosité.

« C’est pour ça que tu ne bois pas ? » Demanda Thomas, pointant le verre de vin intacte de Newt avec la tête.

« Oui, mon thérapeute a dit que cela ne fait qu’aggraver la dépression … et les pensées que je pourrais avoir. J’arrêtais de fumer quand j’ai rencontré Alby et il m’a vraiment aidé. Cela nous a rapprochés et nous sommes restés amis depuis. Au cours des dernières années, et surtout des derniers mois, Alby a été un si bon ami, tu n’as pas idée à quel point je lui en suis reconnaissant. »

Thomas écoutait attentivement et Newt se surprit à vouloir lui en dire plus. Encore une fois, il sentait qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance même s’il lui avait fallu des mois pour s’ouvrir à son thérapeute, à Alby.

« Quand on s’est rencontré, je t’ai dit que j’étais en voyage depuis quelques mois. Mais la vérité, c’est que je suis rentré chez moi parce que je ne me sentais pas bien. C’est Alby qui m’a convaincu de retourner auprès de ma famille pour obtenir de l’aide et quand je suis revenu, il m’a redonné mon emploi même si je n’avais pas travaillé depuis des mois. »

« C’est vraiment un mec génial, alors. Je suis content qu’il soit là quand tu n’allais pas bien. » Thomas dit et Newt avait l’impression que le brun savait exactement ce qu’il voulait dire par "pas bien". Il était heureux de voir qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin de tout expliquer pour se comprendre.

« Ma mère a fait une dépression après que mon père soit mort d’un cancer. » Ajouta le brun et pendant une minute, il semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs d’une adolescence troublée.

« Je suis désolé, Tommy. »

Thomas arrêta immédiatement Newt. « C’est bon, je ne me souviens pas très bien de lui. Je n’avais que sept ans quand il est mort. » Avec une voix légère dans une tentative d’être joyeux à nouveau, Thomas ajouta. « Quoi qu’il en soit, arrêtons de parler de choses tristes ! J’ai une question. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Newt, un peu inquiet quand il vit l’expression intriguée de Thomas.

« Oui. Je me demandais pourquoi tu m’appelles Tommy ? »

Newt réfléchit, ne sachant pas s’il y avait une réponse correcte à la question. Il n’était pas vraiment capable de dire pourquoi, c’était venu naturellement dès le début, alors le blond décida d’être honnête. « Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que c’était quelque chose que les couples faisaient, tu sais, les surnoms et tout ça. J’ai pensé que ce serait normal si tu en avais un, puisque nous étions censés être en couple. Je suppose que je n’avais pas complètement tort depuis que j’ai remarqué que Teresa t’appelait "Tom". Et puis, c’est juste resté. Mais je peux m’arrêter si tu veux. »

« Non ! » Thomas répondit un peu trop vite, ce qui le fit rougir si fort que Newt crut que son visage allait exploser. « Je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas. C’est plutôt adorable. »

Avec cela, ils discutèrent de divers sujets pendant le reste du dîner, la famille de Newt et comment il lui avait manqué, et surtout son chien, les études de Thomas, mais aussi les films et la musique, avant de décider de manger le dessert – de la glace volée dans le stock d’Alby pour les mauvais jours – devant un film qui passait à la télévision.

Il était déjà tard et Thomas semblait un peu éméché, il laissa échapper qu’il avait déjà vu le film avant et qu’il n’était pas si génial. Il raconta tout à Newt sur les personnages – ceux qu’il aimait et ceux qu’il n’aimait pas – et il expliqua comment la fin avait ruiné tout le film lorsqu’il s’était soudainement endormi. Devant le silence soudain, Newt étudia le visage de Thomas éclairé par la télévision, pour se rencontre compte que le garçon s’était vraiment endormi.

« Tommy, tu dors ? » Chuchota Newt inutilement.

Comme aucune réponse n’est venue, il embrassa la tempe de Thomas avant de se blottir à côté de lui et de s’endormir. Il savait que Thomas n’avait pas de cours le lendemain et qu’ils passeraient probablement la matinée ensemble. À cette pensée, Newt n’était étonnamment pas inquiet, mais simplement heureux de voir le brun quand il se réveillera.

°ºð

« C’est exactement pour ça que j’ai des problèmes de confiance ! » S’exclama Thomas en sortant du cinéma. « Pourquoi finir un film avec un cliffhanger ?! »

Newt rit à quel point Thomas pouvait parfois être passionné. « J’ai aimé la fin, en fait. »

Le blond s’arrêta de marcher et se retourna quand il réalisa que Thomas n’était plus à côté de lui. Le garçon avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux complètement masqués. Il pouvait être si dramatique parfois, pensa Newt, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de le trouver mignon aussi.

« Newt, tu n’es pas sérieux. Cette fin était terrible ! S’il n’y avait pas de fin, je ne verrais pas la différence parce que ce n’était pas une fin ! Nous ne savons pas du tout ce qui est arrivé aux personnages ! Max est toujours en vie ? Jenny et Don vont se revoir ? Je veux dire, comment peux-tu ne pas trouver ça décevant ? »

« Je comprends ton point de vue, mais je pense que c’est intéressant parce que cela nous force à utiliser notre imagination. Avec une telle fin, les possibilités sont infinies, tu peux imaginer n’importe quoi. Par exemple, je peux certainement imaginer Sandy en train de trouver Max et le sauver. »

« Je déteste que tu aies raison. Je sais tout ça, mais je ne pense pas que Sandy revienne pour lui après ce qu’il a fait. Mais cela n’a pas d’importance parce que nous ne saurons jamais si l’un d’entre nous a raison ou si quelque chose de totalement différent s’est produit puisque nous n’avons pas eu une fin correcte. » Thomas pleurnicha et alors que Newt s’apprêta à lui répondre, un grand homme s’approcha.

« Salut, Thomas. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Je croyais que tu courais avec Minho aujourd’hui. »

« J’avais déjà des projets, alors il est allé sur la piste tout seul. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais au cinéma avec des amis, apparemment il y a un film cool qui est sorti sur les explorateurs. Je ne sais pas vraiment, Zart est celui qui m’a traîné ici. Tu l’as vu ? » Le gars répondit par un signe de tête vers ses amis derrière lui.

« Oui, je viens de le voir avec Newt. Tu devras me dire ce que tu en as pensé. Bref, Ben, voici Newt. Newt, Ben. » Thomas répondit, présentant les deux blonds qui se faisaient un signe de tête poli l’un à l’autre.

« Salut, Newt. Enchanté de te rencontrer. Je ne crois pas t’avoir déjà vu sur le campus, est-ce que toi et Thomas êtes des amis d’ailleurs ? »

« Newt n’est pas à l’université, il travaille avec Brenda au bar. Et, en fait, ce n’est pas un ami, mais mon petit ami. » Thomas répondit pour Newt, se rapprochant de lui au fur et à mesure qu’il parlait.

« Oh, d’accord. Je me souviens maintenant, Teresa a mentionné que tu sortais avec quelqu’un. Quoi qu’il en soit, je devrais probablement y aller, le film va commencer. À bientôt. » Dit Ben avant de partir avec un signe de la main pour rattraper ses amis qui étaient déjà entrés dans le cinéma.

Alors qu’il disparaissait dans l’immeuble, Newt se tourna vers Thomas, un sourire effronté sur ses lèvres.

« Ton petit ami, hein ? Dois-je déduire que Ben est un autre de tes ex ? »

Thomas roula des yeux. « Non, il ne l’est pas. J’ai juste pensé, c’est que tu étais. »

Le brun joua avec ses mains, semblant soudain incertain. Newt sentit un sourire ramper sur son visage, mais quand il réalisa que Thomas était vraiment nerveux, il prit ses mains dans les siennes et s’approcha de lui.

« Bien sûr, je suis ton foutu petit ami, Tommy. Comme tu es le mien. »

Pour preuve, lorsque Thomas leva les yeux, Newt combla l’écart entre eux en rapprochant doucement leurs lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS de l'auteur : Imaginez, Newt et Thomas prenant des cours de cuisine quelques années plus tard parce qu’ils ont déménagé ensemble et se rendirent compte qu’ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à commander de la nourriture et à manger malsain pour toujours. Ils vont donc aux cours et au début, ils essaient vraiment, mais Thomas est toujours distrait et il fait tout foirer. Finalement, Newt abandonne et ils finissent par brûler leur nourriture ou ne la font pas assez cuire, à chaque fois. Quand Minho apprend cela, il décide d’aller avec eux pour se moquer d’eux, mais il se trouve qu’il est plutôt bon pour cuisiner. En fin de compte, Newt et Thomas quittent les cours de cuisine et vont chez Minho tout le temps pour manger ses délicieux plats – Minho se plaint toujours même s’il aimait les avoir à la maison et recevoir des compliments sur sa cuisine.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à féliciter l'auteur sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
